The Beginning
by One Soul
Summary: A companion piece to The End. What happens to the surivors after the final battle? SSHG, hint at NLGW


**The Beginning**

The cotton candy clouds had given way to rain-heavy grey skies, matching the mood of the medi-witches and healers searching the battlefield for survivors. Many were still alive, although they were in excruciating pain from the various hexes and curses that they had endured. Madam Pomfrey had come down from Hogwarts to assist the overwhelmed staff from St. Mungo's. She was close at hand as it was; the battle had occurred out towards the outskirts of Hogsmead. At least Minevra's wards had held, protecting Hogwarts and the children inside. But, some of those children had not wanted to be safe within those ancient walls. The members of the DA had faithfully followed Harry out into battle and had done their best against Voldemort's Death Eaters, ignoring the pleas to keep out of the fight. In addition to following Harry, the DA also rallied behind Severus Snape, who had, in fact, always been loyal to the Order. Once Voldemort had discovered Snape's duplicity, and the fact that he had been Dumbledore's spy over the last 20 years, declared war and the final battle had begun.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione, with Snape's help, had located and destroyed the remaining horcruxes prior to Voldemort's discovery of Snape's true loyalty. Voldemort hadn't realized that he was once again mortal until Harry sank Gryffindor's sword into his chest. With that, a new beginning dawned for wizard kind.

However, the sad task of removing the casualties from the field still remained.

Ginny Weasley was safe; Neville had found her, and lifted her up of the bloody ground to take her to the make-shift tent hospital. Her wounds weren't fatal – a broken leg, and a deep, bloody gash across her right forearm. The wounds that Neville worried about weren't physical, but mental and emotional in nature. These would not be mended as easily or quickly. As she cried into his shoulder, he tried to console her as best he could, but he knew this would take time.

"Shhhh Ginny, I know. It'll be okay one day, Ginny. We can face this together."

Neville looked worse than he was. Blood was crusted down his face, half blinding him. The cut on his forehead and a wicked burn on his chest were the only physical remainders of the battle for him. He lost Luna though, and that hurt much worse than any curse or hex ever would. She had jumped in front of Bellatrix's Unforgivable that had been meant for Neville; the killing curse. He screamed, and then repaid Bellatrix; for his father, mother, and for Luna.

He knew that Harry was dead; he saw it happen. Ron was gone as well as so many others, but at least Hermione had made it – Neville had also seen Snape take her away. Knowing how Ginny had felt about Harry and how much she loved her brother, only made Neville more determined to protect Ginny. She had always held a special place in his heart.

"Neville?" Ginny looked up through her pain, and struggled to focus on his face.

He stopped and looked down at the girl in his arms. "Yeah Ginny?"

"Everything's changed for good now, hasn't it? The world is reborn."

"I think so Ginny. Yeah, I think so." He studied her tear-stained, dirty, bloody face. "It'll be hard at first, I know. But we're going to make it. You know that they wouldn't have wanted us to live in grief, or mourn forever. I think that we should thank them, celebrate their lives, and try to be happy in our new beginning."

Ginny nodded, eyes shining new tears, "Yes, I think you're right. You know, it's almost as if I can feel them all around me. Trying to cheer me up."

"Maybe it's their magic lingering on the battlefield, like parts of their souls." Neville sighed, and turned his head up to look at the sky. "They'll always be with us, Gin. Come on, I'm taking you to get fixed up."

* * *

Two hours later, Ginny was looking across the tent to a cot in the corner. The curtains were mostly closed around it, but not all the way. Hermione was sleeping there, after a healer had given her a dreamless sleep draught. What interested Ginny was the man who was sitting with her best friend, holding her hand, and looking down at her with love in his eyes.

It was Severus Snape.

He had stayed with her; he could have just dropped her off in the healer's care, but he had stayed! Ginny could see that Snape was talking to Hermione, whispering things to her. She was astonished at this sight, but somehow, it didn't feel wrong. Before the battle, Harry had told her that the one power he had over Voldemort was the power of love – of giving love, and being able to accept love. Letting go of hate.

Was it that simple?

Ginny felt warm inside, like how she felt when Harry was near. She did feel him, all around her. And then she knew that it was okay. Everything. It was simple! The boy she loved gave himself for love – as his mother and father had done for him. Snape, the man whom had never known love, was giving love; perhaps this is what it all meant. Rid the world of evil, to allow the experience of love to be had by all? Seemed a little much; Ginny was now convinced, however. This was the perfect example! Snape, guard down and openly showing concern and love for Hermione.

Gods, Goddesses, Destiny and the Fates!

Shaking her head, Ginny was happy. Yes, she had lost much, as so many others had today. But Harry had made sure that the rest of her life, and everyone else's, would be happy. Oh, how she loved him! It was odd how she wasn't crying anymore, but Neville's words rang true in her thoughts. Harry and Ron would always be with her, she would always feel them nearby, and she would always remember them. They gave everyone a gift this day.

Looking over to the cot beside her, she smiled at Neville, who had been watching Snape with her.

"What do you think, Neville?"

He smiled back at her, and reached for her hand. "I think that after all he's been through, he deserves some happiness. He risked everything."

She nodded. "You told me that you saw them by Harry…that he talked to Harry."

"I think he did."

Looking back over at Snape and Hermione, Ginny wondered aloud, "I wonder what he said to him?"

Still holding Ginny's hand, he gave it a squeeze. "I'm not sure, Gin. But if you ask me, he looks like he's twenty years younger, no lie!"

Ginny broke into a sad smile, turning back to Neville. He was right; Snape looked as if the weight of the world had been lifted from his shoulders. Yes, she had lost her love, and her brother. But _hope_, that was a thing that was not lost.

"I suppose that everyone deserves their time of happiness. And you're right Neville; he deserves it most of all."

* * *

He had always found her beautiful, in everyway. Her mind, her body. The way she laughed, how she smiled, how she looked when she was concentrating…

"I have been taught a valuable lesson today, Hermione," he whispered as he stroked her hand that was clasped in his, "I have learned that friendship, acceptance, happiness, and love – yes – love, are all worth living and dying for. Harry taught me that. I want you to know, that I will be by your side, and if you don't want me there, I will be with you from afar."

Hermione slept on, and Severus really didn't know if she could hear him. He needed to talk. He wanted to talk.

"I would understand if you wanted me to stay away, I would accept that. But please know Hermione that I want to help you in any way that I can. You've no one left; I know about the death of your parents. One day, you will have happiness again, I swear it. You will go on, and live your life, and accomplish everything you set out to do. And I will be proud of you – yes, proud! I have always been proud of you, but I was never able to speak of it. I believe that I owe Harry my life, Hermione. And now, I owe it to you."

Severus didn't care if Ginny and Neville were watching him; he had known they were for awhile. In fact, he didn't care who saw him whispering to Hermione. He didn't have to hide anymore.

Sighing, he brushed an errant strand of her hair back from her peaceful face. His one hand still holding hers, he settled back in his chair. Everything was changed, now. He was open to so many new options; it was like a second chance! Severus smiled, and he went to stand up to stretch.

Her hand tightened on his, and he eyes fluttered slowly open. "Severus…" she whispered.

All of his attention was now on her. He came closer, to the edge of her bed, and sat down. "Yes, Hermione?"

"Don't leave…don't ever leave."

Gazing down into her eyes he fell into her depths, and promised her, "Nothing could ever take me away from you. Nothing ever."

She sighed as she reached up and touched his cheek. He closed his eyes at her touch, and knew that everything he had never dreamt possible, happiness, love, peace – was now completely within his reach.

* * *

**A/N: Well, what do you think? Should I bother continuing it? Please review!**


End file.
